Tears of Black
by avadak3davra
Summary: (MostlySteve/OC). Hana wasn't used to people showing her kindness and comfort, so when a New Jersey born detective helps her out of a deadly situation it flips her world upside down. Especially when her abusive ex shows up on the island and doesn't quite like the idea of the new men around her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Hawaii Five-0 fanfic. I am not used to writing these characters, but hopefully you like it. I would love all suggestions.

Please review. Especially tell me what you like and what you don't like!

 _Tears of Black_

 _By: Alexandra_

 _Disclaimer: I neither own Hawaii Five-0 nor make money off of this fanfic._

"You didn't have to, really," Hana said, her head almost glued to the glass window as she peered out into the view. Bright headlights and flickering, lopsided store signs twinkled in her eyes. She scurried inch by inch as far she could away from the driver's seat. The man nodded, his fingers tapped intensely on the steering wheel.

"No problem," he said, a smirk tugging up at his lips. "No problem," he repeated to himself, glancing out the window. His jaw was stiff and hard, his eyes focused on anything they landed on. While somewhat comforting, deep down Hana could barely pass words by the growing lump in her throat.

He looked over at her, and softened, the small school portrait looking down at him. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty," she replied in mere mumble.

"That's my daughter," he said in a quick attempt to lighten the stiff air. "She's thirteen, but man she's-she's gonna kill me one day." Hana couldn't be bothered to answer, but she couldn't help a small smile. "Sometimes I look at her and think wow, you know? Like one day she was this high," he said, sticking out his hand. "Now she's this friggen' high!" His arm raises.

Hana straightened in the chair and looked over at him, and nodded.

"Danny," he introduced.

"Hana."

"Right. Well, Hana, nice to meet you."

Hana stayed quiet in her own bubble before she sunk back down into the seat. Every so often, Danny would glance over, but Hana would still be looking out the window or out in her own mind. He just drove and drove aimlessly, not knowing where to bring her. Did she even have somewhere to go? Undoubtedly, she wasn't from here, but the girl gave quite a cold shoulder. Her exterior was harsh. Even when the group of punks were harassing her and she ducked away, she still looked harsh.

"You can drop me off anywhere."

"Nah! I can drop you at home. If that's what you want," he offered, looking back at her. For the first time, they locked eyes until she directed them elsewhere. Silent as ever, she avoided explaining much more. "Come on! Where do you live? Do you have a friend's house or-"

 _Unless you can ship me back to Rhode Island,_ she thought.

"Anywhere is fine. Really. Please." Danny sighed, and went back to tapping his wheel.

"I can give you a place to stay," he says, the picture of Grace embedded into his head.

"I was always taught not to trust strangers."

"Well, that makes perfect sense. Right, well you'd be happy to know I am not just a stranger, but a cop. A detective."

"A cop that is a stranger, yes?" Hana peaked out of her shell and teased,

"Yeah, yeah."

A pillow nearly startled Hana as it was thrown down on the couch cushion next to her along with some sheets that carried the strong order of storage. There were an abundant number of holes to the point Hana even questioned how they could be sheets. But he was a man. Men barely knew much about housekeeping and what's acceptable and what's not. Hana smiled to herself, and said, "thank you."

"Now, if I come and kill you in your sleep, you gotta promise not to tell anyone," Danny joked, but regret followed. He patted her back, but she quickly grabbed his hand. Her fingers lightly caressed over the knuckles, blood staining her fingertips.

"You got hurt."

"It's nothing. Now sleep. We'll work something out in the morning." Danny attempted to get up, but Hana held a firm grip on his hand, eyeing the one bloody knuckle.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, of course it hurts! See? I'm even crying over it! No, it doesn't hurt. I'm a cop," he said as he yanked his hand back.

"My boyfriend," Hana started. "His knuckles use to bleed pretty badly,"

"What was he doing punching walls?"

"I use to have to wrap them each time."

"Where is this boyfriend of yours? Why aren't you with him? Instead, you're sitting on my couch-"

"He lives in Boston."

Hana avoided saying more, and went to tear her shirt, but Danny rested a hand on hers. He got up, and patted her back before saying, "goodnight. We'll talk in the morning…when this all makes sense."

Hana nodded, secretly feeling a bit relieved she didn't have to sleep in a dusty, abandon mini mart, coughing up dirt and constantly watching her back. She cuddled the rest of the hole covered sheets and sunk down into a night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tears of Black_

 _By: Alexandra_

Chapter 2

 _I've lost nearly everything. I've lost everyone._ Hana sat on the front step, her scoffed shoelace less converse's dug at the grass. An unlit cigarette wedged between her peeled and cracked lips, it felt aggravating. She had never smoked. Neither did she plan to. Comfort. It was a weird odd comfort that made her feel superior to the world around her. Entitled to everything while in reality she was entitled to nothing. She owned nothing. Instead, she was a nothing. A small speck unnoticeable to everyone.

 _Welfare whores. Lazy bums. A ragged bitch._ That's how it was in Rhode Island anyway. That's how the world saw people like her. Shamefully, she once felt and thought the same way. But now in supposed paradise, she was one. Except she didn't even get welfare. Nothing. She looked to the side only to get the bent cig plucked from her mouth.

"Hey! You have no right-"

"Say that to the badge," Danny responded, and sat down next to her. He wore a grin that spoke cockiness, and he sprawled back, his arms resting behind his head. Hana turned to the side and took another cigarette from her pocket, looking over her shoulder. Danny's eyes were closed, but he knew very well. "What's the point? What are you? That kid from that movie? Man! My daughter made me take her-what was it? It was some cancer-"

" _The Fault in Our Stars_ ," Hana said, realizing how pretentious she looked. "And no. It's just calming."

"Usually you're supposed to light them. Of course you wouldn't know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a child!"

"I'm an adult," she corrected, kicking the pulled grass over the walkway, trailing dirt around. Danny watched and then looked at her.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, his hand out. Hana stomped her shoes and brushed her hands off, a small tint of red appeared on her face. "Was it? Did you get a kick out of it?"

Frantic, Hana said, "I'm sorry." With her foot, she pushed the grass over the bare spot. Danny sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"All I'm saying is that when you pulls someone's grass up," he started, leaning over her. "You don't! You just don't. It's rude. Wonder why nobody rents to you. You'll ruin their lawns. They don't want grasszilla." Hana snorted, covering her mouth to suppress any laugh that may or may not resemble a drunk pig. He threw his hands up, "what?"

"Grasszilla!" Her stomach cramping, she fell over and rolled on the grass. Her knees were bunched to her chest, her hands glued to her bouncing tummy. Danny watched in interest, a small smile tugging upward. "Grasszilla!"

A few minutes had passed by before Danny finally felt obligated to lift the girl off the ground and dust her hoodie off. Wobbly and unbalanced, she took a few steps. Out of breath. She hasn't laughed so hard in weeks, but on the inside she felt that it was just another form of stress. A bomb that was implanted inside her and this was the explosion.

"Okay there?" Hana nods, choking on her giggles. With one pat on the shoulder, Hana collected herself and with one cough, she straightened.

"Well, this grasszilla is sorry for ruining your grass."

"Oh, I'm glad you feel that way," he said with a bit of sarcasm. He jingled a pair of keys, motioning to the car. "Time to go." Hana raised a brow. "If I leave you here I may not have a lawn. Now, get in the car."

"I was always told-"

"Not to get into a car with a stranger. Get in the damn car," Danny said. Hana did. After a few minutes of nothing but engine, Danny looked over with a wrinkle in his brows. "You fuckin' kiddin' me right now?"

"What?"

"You should be fucking dead. All I need is a piece of candy." He stuck his hand out the window, waving it and whistling. "Come here-"

"Shut up," she snorted, and took her hand, raising it high before swiping it across his head.

"Hey! Assault and battery against a-"

"Self-defense!"

"Self-defense my fuckin' ass," he said, driving away from the house. "You can jump out anytime." Danny's ears perked at sound of a click, and shot his eye at the door. Frantic, he leaned over and slammed the door shut. His heart pounded as another car drives by. "What is wrong with you?!" he asked, fixing his posture. From the side of his eye, he noticed she was smirking, holding back a chuckle.

"You told me jump out."

"Yeah, on the cliff! Where my car is in no danger."

"People in Hawaii are weird," she snorted. "Who drives on cliffs?"

"People who drive with aggravating passengers."

"Your bald spot is growing red," Hana pointed out. He looked back over at her, and stopped the car short. Multiple cars behind beeped in frustration.

"Did you eat your Wheaties this morning?"

"Did you use Nair shampoo?"

"Where's that girl from last night? You know, the one who didn't say a word?"

"How old's your daughter again?" Hana asked, directing the conversation. He continued to drive, and nodded.

"Thirteen."

"You look a little old for a thirteen year old daughter," Hana commented.

"I'm not old!"

"Is that how you sleep at night?"

"How about you keep it quiet," Danny said, putting his hand up. "Shuffle near the window. We're coming around a cliff!" With a click, Danny once again stepped hard on the break. "The hell, woman!" Hana laughed, shutting the door.

"Sorry," she said, coughing. Danny pointed out to the ocean.

"Wait until we get to the cliff, and then jump out."

"Noted."

For the rest of the ride, she sat there quiet and in deep thought. Every so often to see if she was sleeping, Danny would glance over, smiling to himself. While she looked profound in pain, she was still a twenty year old girl. And she showed it this morning. While in the police academy years ago, Danny remembers the psychology course that was required. Laughing and joking was a small sign of defense. Or maybe avoiding the truth. Then the other side of his mind fought the fact that she was indeed just a twenty year old girl who perhaps just found herself in a sticky situation. Maybe there wasn't much more. He nodded to himself in concentration as he pulled into work.

Didn't make sense. Lunatics, crazies, and nut jobs made sense. But he was trained to deal with them. Nothing trained him for something so personal. He took one last look at Hana. Slowly, she faded into an image of Grace. He smiled then blinked before turning on his heels and walked.

"Come on."

Author's Note: Thank you so, so much for all your support! I never thought in a million years that I would get a single review! Never mind 6. Seriously, you all are awesome.

Sorry that this is another short chapter. It was a bit hard for me to write. I wasn't sure how I wanted her personality to be.

Please read, enjoy, and read.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Hana asked, looking around the police station. She stood in a long security line as Danny waited by the officer waving people by. She felt like a prisoner with these people. He knew very well she had no harmful objects, but yet forced her to proceed with security.

"No badge," he replied, giving a wide grin. Hana sighed, stepping up to the scanner. With clearance, she went up to the office as he waved a wand over her. The man nodded and she followed Danny up a long, marble stairway.

 _How fancy for a police station,_ she thought as she tried to keep up. No way was Hana in shape. With each step she held in her breathing, hiding the fact she wanted collapse and take a break. It felt like stairwell after stairwell, but really it was a quick minute up. Danny looked back, one eye raised.

"Okay, what are you? Eighty? I've seen some pretty out of shape men climb up these stairs." Hana slid down into a chair as soon as they reached the floor.

"Hey!" She rose a finger. "Weight and age does not," she paused, letting out a long, raspy breath."Danny, weight and age does not determine one's athletic ability." She coughed a storm. "Damn."

"While you catch your breath," Danny said, getting his key out of his pocket, "I'm going to get a bit of assistance." Hana went to the bench instead and rolled on her side.

"Assistance?" she asked. "Like a doctor?"

"Okay, you walked up about...what? Twenty? At most thirty steps!"

"Sorry, I don't have a job that requires me to chase Bonnie and Clyde all around Oahu."

"No." He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Listen, I'm going to get you some paperwork in my desk. Fill it out. It's for some assistance. Food stamps, bus passes, heating and water. Apartment services-"

"Wait! Wait! No, you mean welfare?" Hana sat up, her eyes burning with fear.

"That's a bad thing? Look at you. You haven't been eating. You live in abandon places. You're only a kid. Now, I'm going to hand you the papers."

"And?"

"And it's your choice whether you want to fill them out and bring them to the Community Action office next door."

Hana shut up and nodded. Danny went into his office, and Hana stood up and spied her eyes everywhere she could. It looked like a stereotypical task force headquarters. Multiple offices, a waiting room, and what she assumed was the tech room behind a large door. She heard Danny fumble with the door knob and immediately went back into place as if she hadn't moved. He handed her a pen and the papers, which she almost refused.

"Thank you," she said, being embarrassed. He sat next to her, and smiled. "Listen," she said, looking over the papers with a million questions of such obvious stuff. "This is very kind, but it'll take forever for me to get anywhere with it. Maybe you can get me some work?"

"It's hard out there to get anything-"

"Yes, but maybe you know someone? Even if it's minimum. I'll take it!" Danny got up and walked into the big doors, and in a second out came a tall man. Hana felt a bit intimidated, but his rough and stern features slowly softened into a grin. Hana stood and reached out hand.

"I'm Commander McGarret," he introduced. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Steve," he said. "This is Hana. Hey, listen, you think Fridge is hiring?" Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Fridge?"

"Yeah, shrimp truck there."

"Fridge, Danny? Kamekona might be, but I can probably pull a few strings!" Before Danny replied, Hana broke into a wide and grateful smile.

"Oh, thank you!" she cheered, crossing boundaries. She hugged the stiff Commander and then Danny.

"Yeah," he replied. "Come back here tomorrow and we'll set you up."

When lunch came around, Danny offered to take her back to his house for the rest of the day and when tomorrow came he would set her up somewhere until she racked up enough cash to get on her feet. She felt awkward in his home, but couldn't help to intrude a little bit. Of course she wouldn't dare go through cupboards or closets, but she did peak through bedroom doors. One was exceptionally girly with boy bands covering each inch. Specifically One Direction. She walked in and observed the girls stuffed animals and caressed her fingers over the collection of journals and magazines. Most of boy bands and silly Disney shows. Hana got more daring and looked over the girls collection of make up and nail polish. She felt nervous being in there and stepped out and went into Danny's. It was nothing special. Other than organized.

That is one thing she noted. How organized for a guy he was. She sat on his bed and looked over the picture on his night stand. It was his daughter, Grace and him. She had his goofy smile and dimples. Grace was lucky, she thought. To have a Dad.

"Danno?" A young voice called from downstairs. Hana panicked and put the picture down. She almost decided to hide in the bathroom but figured that would be a bit serial killerish. She looked down the stairs and smiled.

"Your father is at work," Hana said, smiling, but that didn't go over well as the girl jumped and screamed. Hana put her hands up and shook her head, "no, no! Your dad told me to come here! I'm Hana." But Grace screamed louder before slowly calming down.

"Who are you?" She backed up into the kitchen nearing the knife area. Hana decided to sit and place her hands on the counter. Grace dropped her school bag, and placed a hand over a knife.

"I'm Hana," she repeated. "Your dad, Danny. Detective Danny Williams. He told me to come here until tomorrow. I come from New England...uh, I...um only a few years older than you! I'm like twenty."

"Like twenty? That doesn't make sense," she retorted, sitting down. She kept a watchful eye.

"Listen, if you feel more comfortable, I'll leave until your Dad comes home."

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure? That isn't very stranger safety smart...wait...not that I am a child killer or anything. Because I am not. I'm barely an adult myself," Hana rambled, a bit nervous. "I mean...who even does that! Your Dad! He's a good guy and damn. I should shut up." Grace dug out her home work, still eying Hana. Hana clicked her tongue making noises trying to fill the silence, but it wasn't going over well. Grace sighed, grabbed her bag and went into the other room.


End file.
